


Gryffindor Courage

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-07
Updated: 2006-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-26 06:39:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10781586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: Hermione finally summons her Gryffindor courage and decides to go after what – or rather who – she wants.





	Gryffindor Courage

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Co-written with Kaz  


* * *

Hermione let her eyes roam over Bill's lanky form. Her fingers toyed with the buttons of her shirt, wondering if she could possibly be so blatant. Nibbling on her bottom lip, she began to unfasten her blouse, bravely holding her head high, prepared for rejection from her best friend's sexy older brother.

Bill knew he shouldn't really be watching her do this, shouldn't even be considering watching her do this. His Mum would have his head if she knew - and why, exactly, was he even thinking about his mum at a time like this? He swallowed as the material of her blouse fell open to reveal the top of one creamy breast. This was wrong. So very wrong. And yet, the voice that was saying that was speaking very, very softly, quietly enough so he could ignore it and let his eyes feast on her.

When he didn't bolt or sputter at her to stop, she felt a bit more confident. Her nipples hardened against the black lace of her bra, her knickers growing increasingly wet as his eyes hungrily slid over her. She couldn't believe she was doing this. But, really, she'd been working closely with him for six months. Six months of inhaling the spicy musk that _was_ Bill. Six months of casual touches that left her aroused and wet. Six months of wondering 'what if'. It was time to make a move. She might end up embarrassed and never be able to face him again, but she'd at least finally know if she was the only one who felt it.

Bill swallowed at the sight of the black lace. He wouldn't have suspected such a naughty piece of lingerie from Hermione, not at all. She was white cotton in his mind, perhaps with an edging of lace when she was feeling daring. But this ... this was beyond his wildest imagination. Of course, when he got right down to it, he wouldn't have thought she'd be undressing for him either. It was improper - utterly improper. She was his little brother's best friend, he shouldn't want to push her against the desk and shag her until she couldn't see straight. Stepping forward, he let his gaze drop to where her hardened nipple pushed at the lace. One hand reached out and lightly traced it while his eyes watched her face. "How long have you been planning this, Hermione?" he asked in a gruff whisper as his fingers circled her nipple.

"I haven't been," she whispered softly, moaning when his fingers touched her nipple through the lace of her bra. Moving her hand hesitantly along the buttons of his shirt, she looked up at him from beneath lowered lashes. "Sometimes you have to be impulsive, daring, take a risk and go after what you want." Before she lost her nerve, she rose to her tiptoes and brushed her mouth over his in a whispered caress.

She tasted sweet, like strawberries and chocolate and something he couldn't name. Groaning softly, his hands slid down to her waist and he pulled her against him, his fingers slipping under her shirt and sliding over her soft skin. He kissed her hungrily, his tongue invading her mouth. As his lips moved to her neck, he sucked lightly on the skin above her pulse point.

"And to think I used to wonder why you weren't sorted into Ravenclaw," he murmured as he let his hands drop to caress her arse. He could feel himself responding to her, his erection making his trousers seem more than a bit too tight.

Hermione whimpered as he deepened the kiss, his hands moving over her back, teasing her bare flesh. When his lips moved down her neck, licking and sucking the smooth column, she ripped his shirt open, letting buttons fly all around them. Her fingers drifted over his chest, nails scratching lightly as she felt him harden against her stomach. Moving away from him, her eyes were gleaming with months of desire and lust as she sat on the edge of her desk and spread her legs. "What do you want, Bill?"

He didn't think he'd ever seen such an erotic sight as that of Hermione Granger sitting on the desk, with her thighs spread far enough so he could see her knickers.

"You," he growled as he ran his hands up her legs, pushing her skirt up as he went. He rubbed her through her knickers, feeling how wet she was. For him. She was wet for him. The knowledge made him groan and his fingers quickly found the top of the lace and pulled downward. She lifted her hips, and he tugged the scraps of black lace down her legs.

"Merlin, 'Mione," he moaned as he dropped to his knees and began to kiss his way up her thigh.

Her hand tangled in his long red hair when he knelt before her, urging him closer as her legs fell over his shoulders. His lips were wet against her skin, and she couldn't look away from the sight she had imagined for far longer then she wished to admit. A part of her wanted to forget the foreplay, to just finally feel him buried within her. The other part couldn't think coherently as he moved closer and closer to her dripping core.

"Bill, please," she moaned breathlessly, not entirely sure what she was begging for, anything and everything. Just him.

His teeth nibbled on her inner thigh, the urge to tease and hear that breathy moan once again too much for him. Before today, he hadn't looked at her as anything more than Ron's best friend, but now he saw her as a woman, and he intended to prove that to her. Carefully, he slid his fingers against her wetness, using them to part her folds. His tongue darted out to lick her clit, while two of his other fingers slipped inside her wetness. He sucked her into his mouth as his fingers plunged into her. He was impossibly hard, but he wanted to hear her come first.

"Oh God," she cried out when his long fingers slid inside her. Hermione had to rest her weight on her free hand, her body nearly falling off the desk as he began to lick her clit. She distantly heard books falling to the ground but didn't care. Her fingers gripped his soft hair, her hips rising from the desk slightly to meet his questing fingers and tongue. It was too much. She'd only ever considered this a fantasy, knowing that no one like Bill Weasley would ever look at her like this, would ever want her. Now that it was a reality, she was torn between thinking it was a dream and stunned that it might really be happening. She felt her tension snap, a keen of pleasure escaping her lips as she came.

He closed his eyes and enjoyed her cries of pleasure as he continued to lick and suck until she was limp against the desk. Rising, he licked his lips as he gazed down at her, her cheeks red and her chest heaving as she gulped in air. She was breathtaking. His fingers undid his trousers and pushed down his pants as he settled himself between her thighs. Leaning over, he captured her lips with his own as he ran his cock along her folds, groaning at how warm and wet she was.

"Gonna fuck you now, 'Mione," he managed to get out as he thrust into her. "Gonna make you come, baby."

A fresh tremor of arousal spread over her at his words. Vulgar, dirty, and bloody hot. Her fingers clawed at his back as he fucked her, each thrust sending her hard against the desk. He fit perfectly, her body stretching around his width, meeting each penetrating push eagerly.

"I love feeling you inside me," she said breathlessly, wondering if he would find the dirty words as arousing as she. "Fuck me, Bill. Make me yours. Make me come."

He shuddered as he pulled out and pushed back in. He'd had women talk dirty to him before, but hearing the words from prim and proper Hermione was an aphrodisiac like none other.

"Oh I will, baby, I will." She was hot and tight and wet and felt absolutely divine around his cock as he moved against her. His hand slipped between them and began rubbing her clit, knowing that he wouldn't last long this first time - and indeed, he knew that this was just the first time they'd be together, the first of many if he had anything to say about it. He watched her face as the sounds of his flesh hitting hers filled the room, and he was thankful that no one else was around to hear it.

"Fuck yes, Hermione," he moaned.

Despite her recent orgasm, she was near the edge already. The reality of having her fantasy, one of many, come true had her wet, her body flushed and hot with arousal. She was holding on to him tightly, her breasts against his chest, pulling and tugging on his long red hair. When his fingers began rubbing her clit, she couldn't hold in the low moan of pleasure.

"Fuck, Bill. Feels so good," she whimpered, trying not to blush at being so vocal. She felt her control start to slip, but wanted, needed, him to come. She began to tighten her muscles around him, her teeth biting into his neck.

Bill gasped at the feel of her teeth in his neck. He never would have pegged Hermione for a biter, but then again, before this, he would have been sure that she wouldn't have talked dirty or worn black lace lingerie either. He was quite happy to be wrong. With a long, low moan, Bill's thrusts sped up and became more erratic as he felt his control slip away.

"Gods, 'Mione, you feel so good, so tight and so wet and fuck, so good." His entire body tensed suddenly, unable to hold back any longer, and he felt the ecstasy wash over him. "Fuck yes," he moaned, throwing his head back in pleasure as he came.

Hermione groaned against his neck as he entered her deeply and came. His moan of release caused her body to tighten before she found release. Her muscles clenched around his cock, a low growl escaping her lips as she came.

"God, Bill," she whimpered, holding him tight, her body sweaty beneath his.

His body relaxed against hers, though his thighs strained with the effort of not letting his legs buckle. Placing a soft kiss on her neck and then her jaw, he pushed up and smiled down at her. Licking his lips, he reached up and brushed her hair off her face, tugging gently on a curl.

"So, have I mentioned how pleased I am that you gathered your Gryffindor courage?"

The End


End file.
